Moving On
by MC1990
Summary: Lucy breaks up with her boyfriend and gets attached with her friend Kevin, which leads to different things.
1. Moving On

**Moving On**

**Summary- Lucy breaks up with her boyfriend and gets attached with her friend Kevin, which leads to different things. **

Lucy Camden grew up with a fairly large family; her father is a Minister at the Glen Oak Community church for over 20 years now. Lucy, there is a lot to say about her, for one, she is a nice, easygoing child. Who tries to get along with everyone, she was the daughter everyone ever wanted, but truthfully, Lucy does not think so. Mr. Nayloss, the father of Andrew Nayloss always protested against her. He judged her before getting to know her; Lucy disliked him, and still does this very day. He said _she is going to be a teenage mother. _Well for one, Andrew, his son was the teenage father. Who went to France and got a woman knocked up. Then all of a sudden, Mr. Nayloss likes her, she though it was only because he got a woman in France pregnant.

There are many people in Lucy's family. All her life; she has always been left out, left out of everything and shadowed out. She asks herself, why are not I here when all the good stuff happens. She is the middle child of Eric and Annie Camden; she has an older brother Matt and older sister Mary. All her life or most of it, Lucy has always shared a room with her. They have this bond, which no other sisters have. She enjoys her sister's compassion and company, just knowing she has a sister she can look up to. Then, there is Simon, who is known as _the bank of Simon_. They call him that because he always has money. Ruthie, she is the youngest daughter of the family, and very sneaky Robbie, Lucy and Mary's ex-boyfriend, gave her the name snooky. Then the last, but not least, the twins, Sam and David. There the last children of Annie and Eric, hopefully. Martin and Robbie live in the house also.

As it begins, another day in the Camden house. Lucy's alarm clock went off, Lucy groaned and turned over. She piled her pillows on her head, and sighed. She did not want the day to begin; she did not want to work. All she wanted was to lay in her bed, and sleep. She was exhausted from work, everyday, seeing her boyfriend, coming home; doing her homework, she knows there are just not enough hours in a day, or enough days in a week. There is so little time for doing everything. She threw the blankets off before getting up, she groaned and made her way to her closet, which was fill with clothes. She thought of clothes to wear then, she thought, _I want something that tells me I am sexy. _Then she picked out a pink skirt and a white tank top with a white jacket that goes along with it.

While taking her bags and going to the car to go to Crawford, she turned on the car and easily back out of the drive to go to work that day. It was a nice day, a nice day in the spring, a great day to go swimming, even though it was only May, not evens the beginning of summer yet, but almost for the main school course to be over. Lucy Camden, decided, she wants to take courses during the remainder of the summer.

Later that evening, Lucy went over to her boyfriend's house, the boyfriend she is dating for the last 6 months. "Hey Jeremy!" Lucy said in a high pitch voice and hugged him. Jeremy looked at her, before turning his head away. Lucy looked baffled, but continued. "Jeremy is there something wrong?" Jeremy got angry, growing more and angrier by the second. "No nothing is wrong." Jeremy said trying not to loose his tempter. "It's about me right?" "For god sakes Lucy, not everything is about you. You just act as if you are the center of the universe. Nothing everything is about you. And truthfully I think we should break up." He said walking to the door to open it.

I ran home, as fast as I can. I had to get away; I did not want to go home, so I stopped at my friend's house, Kevin's. I knocked on the door; he answered and let me inside. While taking a seat on the couch, he took my jacket and put it up. I sat, and sat, thinking and thinking. Put my hands in my face, I bawl, bawl my eyes out. I am mad, even furious. Why me, why today, just tell me why, why did this have to happen? I thought Jeremy and I were happy, he always looked happy, so he dumped me. I did not even know it was coming. "Lucy what's wrong?" Kevin said in his gentle tone, a tone he always uses towards me. "Jeremy, he, he, dumped me." I told him scattering my words. "Oh Lucy, you don't deserve that. For one, you don't deserve a man like him." He told me while putting his hand around my shoulder. Each time I am around him, I feel peaceful, but it feels so right. I just cannot explain it. I just do not know anymore, I do not know what to do. I think I love Kevin, but I know I should not. My heart tells me to spill my heart out, but I cannot tell him, he probably does not like me. How can someone like me, I forgot, I think I am the center of attention, what Jeremy says anyways.

Hours flew by. I did not even notice how fast it went, just looking there, looking and looking. I find myself laying On Kevin's bed, it is 3AM, and I guess I feel asleep I tell myself. Kevin is sleeping beside me. I think and think, he is really cute when he is sleeping, I thought to myself. Lucy stop, stop Lucy, just stop. You have to slop thinking about Kevin, you and I know he does not like you. Okay, just take a breath and relax, just relax before you stress yourself out even more. I lie back down, and put my head back on the pillow. I smell his scent, the scent he always wears. It smells so good, Kevin, he is such a great person; I cannot understand why I cannot get a man like him. If only, if only I can have Kevin, but that probably will never happen. If I could have him, I would do my best not to let go. I loved him or liked him for a really, really long time. I just cannot battle my feelings anymore.

I looked at Lucy while she is sleeping, trying not to wake her. She is so beautiful when she sleeps. So peaceful, so quiet. Then, she suddenly starts to waken; I look at her and smile. "Hi Kevin." She tells me and touches my arm. "Hi Yourself." I tell her. "How did I end up in here?" I ask him while yawning. "You were sleeping so I brought you into my room to sleep. I thought you would not be comfortable." I smiled and looked at him. "I need to tell you something." They both said.

* * *

**Authors Note- Sorry people, cliffhanger, you will just have to wait to find out. Please read and review**. 


	2. Moving On

**Moving On**

**Summary- Lucy breaks up with her boyfriend and gets attached with her friend Kevin, which leads to different things. **

I look at her, look at her in the eyes, just smiling at her. Then I say, "I need to tell you something." She looks at me. "Lucy, I can't hold it back anymore. I just cannot, I have to tell you, tell you the truth. It is time for you to know the way I feel. Well Lucy, I like you, like you a lot-." pauses for a second. "Even love you, if you could give me the chance. I can be a better boyfriend, husband, anything or everything you ever wanted. So why not try and give me a change?" I ask her hoping she would. "Kevin, I like you, like you a lot. It is hard to understand, all these feelings I have for you, and I just thought it would go away, but they never did. They are still with me. I don't know what to do, loving you is hard. I thought I could never get a good enough person as you- I didn't even think you would like me." She said taking a breath.

Life is hard; I see it all the time. Kevin, I love Kevin, and thankfully glad I have him. I do not know what I would have done with out him. He has always been there, been there for me, when I need him. He has been there though the good and the worse times of my life. He is like my soul mate, a soul mate we never knew about until today. We have some feelings we bared with for a long time, and until now, not telling one another. That was mercy. I just hate doing that, hate it; hate it with all my passion, to my guts. Keeping secrets is one thing I am not good at. Ruthie is the one who is good at that.

I walked in the house, everyone at the table. When I walked in everyone, everything was dead silent; you could not even hear a pin drop. Then my dad started to speak up. "Where were you?" He yelled at me. "Dad I am 20 years old, I am old enough to take care of myself. I was out dad, out. I feel asleep at Kevin's house. I am sorry, but I am not your little girl anymore, I am 20, 20 dad. I can live my own life." Eric looked shocked, and very mad. "While living under this roof you do not speak to me like that, you also have to obey with the rules. Lucy, I want you to go up and pack your bags. You're moving out." I looked at him and became angry. "Fine dad, fine. I will and you know what? I am never speaking to you again. I hate you!" I screamed and ran up to my room and packed my bags. I took all my needs and out it into my bags. An hour later, I got all my stuff, put it into my car and drove off. I ended up at Kevin's, I knocked on the door. "Lucy?" he asked shocked. "Yes Kevin I know. My dad kicked me out, can I stay here?" I looked at her and hugged her. "Sure honey."

"Eric that was so UN called for. You should not be talking to our daughter like that. She is right, she is an adult, she feel asleep Eric. What is your problem? Now, I may never get to speak or see my child again. If you do not fix this, I am never speaking to you again. Therefore, if I were you I would go and find her. Also, you are sleeping on the couch." Annie screamed at Eric, where all the kids in the family could her. "Fine, but it isn't going to work. She shouldn't have fallen asleep then." Annie rolled her eyes. "God Eric, it isn't her fault. Like you said, people make mistakes, Lucy made one. We all make mistakes, we are not perfect. How can life be life if everything and everyone was? I know you Eric, I know you love your daughter more then anything in this world, and so if you want your relation ship with Lucy back, I guess you should get at it before it's too late."

I put my stuff in Kevin's room for now. We went and watched T.V for a while; I was tired, very tired. Sleepy, so I went into his room and feel asleep, he lied next to me putting his arm around my shoulder. I cannot believe my dad, I just cannot. How can he kick me out, I feel asleep and he did not believe me. He did not believe his own daughter.

"Eric is you going to go to your daughter or what? If you don't make up with her, I will never speak to you again." All the kids walked into the room and sat on the bed. "Dad this is your entire fault, yours, all yours, only yours. If you did not be so harsh on her, she would still be here. She made a tiny mistake, and you can't apologize her, god dad!" Mary yelled and ran out of the room.

* * *

**Author's Note- Please read and reviews. Find out what is happening next.**


	3. Moving On

**Moving On**

**Author's Note- Sorry for the LONG, LONG update.**

* * *

"Eric is you going to go to your daughter or what? If you don't make up with her, I will never speak to you again." All the kids walked into the room and sat on the bed. "Dad this is your entire fault, yours, all yours, only yours. If you did not be so harsh on her, she would still be here. She made a tiny mistake, and you can't apologize her, god dad!" Mary yelled and ran out of the room. "Annie I don't know, I just don't believe her." Then sighed that his wife would be deadly mad at him.

Each time I look at Kevin he astounds me. Just not like any 'other guy' that I have known, met or knew. Kevin is different; he is not like the others. He is ordinary, he seems, well, perfect. More perfect then I ever pictured a man to be, or just any person. When I look at him, I just could not picture the thought of being with another man right now. Like my ex-boyfriend Jeremy. Ugh, I hated him! He was so selfish, so obnoxious, ignorant, but mostly anything, that does with hatred. Sometimes when I used to look at him, I thought that I could have him, but back then I never knew wishes we truly believable. Now as I look into life, I cannot condemn that one feeling, that feeling I had towards him for about three years. I thought it was just a phase that would go away, but it never did. I just could not comprehend it, after I broke up with Jeremy, I feel more, and more intimate towards Kevin then me ever been, or ever been towards another man.

"God, why, why god? Tell me; please tell me what is happening to my husband. He is acting like a physic manic. Could life get any worse than it already is?" I kept repeating to myself inside my head. Then my husband came in. All I wanted to do right now is punch him, scream at him, or anything. "Annie, I am sorry." Annie rolled her eyes. "Sorry? Just sorry? Eric, that's not going to cut anything, I want you to GO to OUR daughter and fix things before they get any worse than they are. I am still mad at you, and I will stay mad at you until you unfix what I want you to fix with our daughter. If not, you'll be sleeping on that couch until you do."

I walked into the room looking at Lucy. Boy is she beautiful. "Hey Lucy." I told her and put my arms around her waist. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "Hey." We continued talking.

I have to go and get my relationship back with Lucy, if not Annie will hate me forever. Therefore, I am driving to Kevin's house. I am still mad.

As I walk up to the door of the house, I breathe, sigh, and ring the doorbell. Kevin answers. "Hi sir." The man said. "Can I speak to Lucy please?" "One moment please." he said and shut the door.

I walked into the room where Lucy is and told her that her father was here. She went to the door. "Hello father." she said in a very, very mad tone. "Can your forgive me?" He asked almost begging. "No, sorry." Then she slammed the door in my face. Therefore, I went and left.

* * *

**Author's note- what is going to happen next?**


End file.
